


Naughty Little Knight

by Faliout



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faliout/pseuds/Faliout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation to this post: http://faliout.tumblr.com/post/142966293387/well-come-on-out-guys-i-want-to-see-you-in-the<br/>(pls be gentle, this is my first time. Critiques are helpful. If you laugh too much, I'm sorry.)</p>
<p>Paladin Danse and Elder Maxson aren't too happy that their "little knight" tricked them into wearing nothing by underwear, so they decide to "punish" him.</p>
<p>(warning! Slut slur gets tossed around from time to time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Little Knight

James walked up the staircase of the Home Plate apartment. He tore off the brotherhood fatigues that he had on. After getting Danse and Maxson in nothing but underwear, he was hard and ready to go. He looked back to see Danse and Maxson following. They were ready. Their hard ons, contained only by the small piece of fabric, were large and breaking through. A little bit of pre cum stained part of the underwear. James was in heaven. All he wanted to do was swallow them. He wanted to see how far his throat could take both of them. His mouth was watering, and his asshole was itching. He threw off the last piece of the Brotherhood uniform, as he hit the top flight of the stairs. Danse and Maxson reached the bottom, as they got a glimpse of James' ass. He was plump and ripe for the picking. It jiggled with every step, and Danse and Maxson couldn't wait to destroy it. They couldn't wait to taste the sweet nectar of James' hungry asshole. They couldn't wait for the warm feeling of James' mouth as they both used him. They enjoyed that feeling. The feeling of one of the best brotherhood solider, reduced to a cum slut, begging for their seed to coat his throat, his asshole and his body. 

Danse and Maxson couldn't head up the stairs fast enough. As the reached the top, there they saw their prize. James, sitting down on his knees, on the bed. His ass was convulsing. 

“Sirs.” Just the way he said it, caused Danse and Maxson to leak more. “I need you, sirs. I need you to fill me up. I need to feel your manhood punish me for the insolent being that I am. I need you to follow protocol, and make sure I am punished to the fullest degree.” James said, as Danse and Maxson moved closer to them, and basically ripped off their underwear. James grabbed both dicks, and started beating them off. They didn't know how, but James was a master at this. 

“I used to beat off everyone in my brigade. My nickname was 'James needs the Giant Seed.' I always loved the warmth of everyone's cum on me.” James said, as he continued to play with Danse and Maxson. Both of the high ranking officials, melting in James hands. They couldn't contain it anymore. Danse came first. He moaned so recklessly.

“F-f-ffuccckkk.” He screamed as he came on James. James loved it. He licked his face and kissed Danse's head. He wanted to taste Danse. Maxson seeing this image, of James receding back from Danse's throbbing cock, caused him to cum as well. 

“Dammit.” Maxson stated, not as loud as Danse, but still with short of breath. James opened his mouth for this one, and he let the cum hit his tongue. It also landed around his mouth, and on his face. He chuckled. 

“I missed the way you guys taste.” James grabbed the cum from his face and from his hands, and licked it off. He was like a cat, who needed his daily intake of milk. “Mmmm...you guys taste so good. Too bad it's over now.” 

“Oh no,” Danse said, as he grabbed James' head, and guided him to his throbbing cock. “We're just beginning. Isn't that right sir?” Danse asked Maxson, now seeing Maxson wet three fingers with his saliva, and place them right into James. James moaned, as he enveloped Maxson's fingers. How they simply slid in, causing Maxson's raging hard on to bounce with joy. 

“Good, cause I need more.” James said, as he swallowed Danse's large, thick tool. He gobbled up the whole thing, until his nose hit the base of the shaft. His pubes smelled of manly musk and shampoo. It seems they prepared for this. James looked up, their eyes met. James loved the way Danse looked from that angle. He loved the dominant force that Danse had. He loved his face when he was his proudest. 

Danse looked down, and made eye contact with James. His eyes. The way his eyes looked at him. As this was the most comfortable that James would ever be. He wanted to protect those eyes. He wanted to show those eyes, that he was James' man. Danse wanted to show James, that he can protect James from anything. 

“God, I love it when you look at me like that.” Danse said, as he grabbed what little hair that James had to offer, and kept his head on all of Danse's dick. James gagged a bit, but still loved the feeling of Danse, as he hit the back of this throat. James couldn't stop moaning. Moaning caused by the long member that penetrated his throat, and because of the Elder's magical fingers. 

Maxson started with 2 fingers, but after seeing how loose and ready James was, he moved on to 3. He loved the warmth that James was giving off. James moved his ass closer, trying to eat more of the fingers that were causing him to moan. His ass muscles gave work, contracting in and out, basically sucking on Maxson's fingers. James had complete control over his ass, and he was going to show Maxson what he can do.

“Damn, you sure are ready, aren't you, you little slut?” Maxson said. He didn't know where it came from, but seeing James in this compromising position, cause his feral side to come out. It was ironic, that the man, who ruled a faction against blood hungry, man eating monsters, was basically becoming that.

James looked up at Maxson, and nodded his head. Danse' s dick muffled his voice. James whimpered. He had this look on his face. Especially his eyes. He gave Maxson a 'doggy wants his bone' look. And that's what James was at that moment, a dog, waiting for his bone. Maxson needed it right now. His dick throbbed at that sight. 

“Hold on.” Maxson said, sliding out his digits from James' anus. James whimpered, as his ass looked for those fingers. “Now now, little one, we still need to punish you. Isn't that right Paladin?”

Danse removed his dick from James' mouth and held on to his head. James tried going back for the wet member, but Danse was keeping him from accomplishing his goal. “That's true. I think you need a strict punishment for fooling us into wearing those underwear you made for us. That wasn't a nice thing to do.” Danse waved his throbbing, wet dick in front of James' face, James made a go for it, but Danse prevented his head from moving. 

“Please, let me have it, sirs. I need to be punished.” James said, short of breath. His dick was harder than ever, and his asshole was throbbing from pleasure. He needed it.

“Ok little knight.” Maxson said, as he rubbed his hands together. “And remember, this hurts me, more than it hurts you.” Maxson brought up his large, open palm, and brought it down on James' bare behind. A deafening smack filled the room, followed by a deep, loud moan. James loved it when his Elder punished him like this. The soreness of his ass felt so much better, when it made contact with Maxson's and Danse's pelvis. Maxson raised his hand again, and brought it down. James moaned even louder, his ass jiggled with each spank. James throbbing dick slapped his stomach. Pre cum coated his hairy abs, as every hit caused it to hobble up and down. This cause James to moan even more. He was drooling. He was panting. He needed it now. Maxson threw down one more slap against James' rear end, and James couldn't contain it anymore. He came on the bed, his cum coating the bed sheet. It was a nice bed sheet as well.  
“Now, now. What's this?” Danse said noticing that James' eyes crossed. He loved seeing his little slut in pure ecstasy. That's when James was at his weakest, and he loved the site of it. “It seems our little knight got a head of himself. He couldn't wait.” He looked as Maxson, as he pointed out James cumming. 

“Tsk. Tsk. Naughty little knight. Now it seems we must punish you more.” Maxson said, as he grabbed James' hips and spun him around, to where his ass was facing both Maxson and Danse. Maxson placed his lips to the wet asshole, and he stuck his tongue straight down his anus. James moaned as he was rimmed by Maxson. He loved the feeling of his beard prickling his ass, and the warm feeling of how well Maxson knew how to use his tongue. James was shaking with the feeling of pleasure. Wave upon wave of bliss washed over his body. His dick growing back to the original size it was when they first started. Maxson stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He made sure to have James long for his tongue down his asshole. “P...please d-don't s...s...stop.” James stuttered. His legs shook with...anticipation. His dick was leaking with pre cum. He needed more, and his asshole was showing it. 

“Paladin, I feel bad for you. You need to punish our naughty knight as well. He fooled you as well, if I recall?” Maxson said, passing James ass like a piece of meat. This was hell for James. Sure he thought Maxson was attractive, but he had a major crush on Danse. James felt his face burn up, as Danse grabbed James' hips.

“Thank you Elder. I'll make sure to punish him correctly. He is my subordinate.” Danse said, as he went full force into James' hole. James shook with pleasure, as Danse ate him out. Who knew Danse was so good at using his tongue. He did to James what Maxson did to James, but 100x better. James ass was rippling with every lick the Paladin did. His dick wanting to explode, but James was holding back. If this was punishment, he wanted to see the reward. 

“Ah...Ah....” James could only mutter in between moans. He couldn't say anything. He felt like he was going blind with ecstasy. Danse took his tongue out of James' asshole and let go of him. James collapsed on the bed. He felt like he couldn't move. He was twitching. James was ready to explode.

“Not yet, slut.” Maxson whispered as Danse picked up James and stood him up. James eyes glazed over. It's like he wasn't there. He stared into wall. His mind gone with pleasure. His dick throbbing to no tomorrow. Maxson laid down on the bed, and Danse followed, laying opposite of Maxson, to where they were able to bring their asses together, and their dicks back to back. 

“James, come sit on us. Make us proud solider. Accept your punishment.” Danse ordered James. 

“Yes, sir.” James slurred, as he robotically stood on the bed, and positioned himself over the two men. James lowered himself onto the Elders and Paladin's dicks. Their throbbing members were waiting for him. And James was waiting for them. They slid in easy, as James woke up from his rim spell, and yelled so loud, everyone in Diamond City had to have heard them. 

“O..Oh God!!! FUCK ME!! FUCK ME LIKE THE DIRTY SLUT I AM!!! PUNISH ME, SIRS!!!” James yelled, as he came suddenly. James didn't have to touch himself once. James eyes rolled back into his head, as he passed out from the pleasure.

Maxson and Danse seeing their strong knight moan and cum, came as well. It seems they couldn't hold it in as well. They both muttered a deep, low groan, in unison, as they shot their seed into James. Maxson started seeing stars. The way James asshole felt made him never want to leave it. Danse quickly ejected himself from James, as James fell to the bed. Maxson followed suit, and with whatever cum they had, they wasted it on James. Making sure to try to get everything. They were dogs, and they wanted to mark their territory. James was theirs, and no one was allowed to have him. They finished as the laid back down. James laid there, covered in cum, and passed out.

~

“Oh God, it seemed really put a number on him.” Elder Maxson said, getting out of the shower that James had installed. James still lied on the bed, naked, covered in cum, eyes still rolled back. He twitched from time to time. 

“Hmm...he's so peaceful when he sleeps like this.” Danse said sitting next to him, as he rubbed James head. Danse finished taking a shower, and slipped back on the underwear that James made for him.

“Well, I'm glad we can treat him from time to time. Of all the things he does for the brotherhood, he deserves this.” Maxson said, as he stated putting on his typical attire. 

“Yeah, I'm just glad we found him before the Institute or the Railroad got to him. I wouldn't want to imagine what they would do to him.” Danse stated, not taking an eye off his little knight. 

“Well, I must head back to the Prydwen.” Maxson stated, as he slid on his signature coat. “Make sure to clean up here and make sure James is fine. I'm off Paladin.” Maxson concluded, as he gave the Brotherhood salute to Danse, and he went down the stairs. Danse gave the salute back, with little effort, and he watched Elder Maxson leave the apartment. 

“Hey you alright, solider?” Danse whispered to James, as he kissed his head. 

James woke up from his slumber, dazed and confused. “I...I..Wh...what happened?” James slurred softly. Drool was still falling from his mouth. 

“You had a long day, get some rest.” Danse said, as he dragged James into his arms, holding James, letting him get comfortable. 

“O...okay.” James could only mutter, as he kissed Danse in the lips. He fell back to sleep. This time with a smile. 

“My little knight.” Danse repeated as he kissed the top of his head, and fell asleep with James in his arms.


End file.
